


soft

by arsoftie



Category: GOT7, Im Jaebum - Fandom, JJ Project, Park Jinyoung - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsoftie/pseuds/arsoftie
Summary: a tired jaebum and a well-rested jinyoung





	

It was about 2am when Jaebum finally arrived back in the dorm from the studio, exhaustion and coldness eating him alive. He didn't even manage to make it to his room - he just flopped onto the first piece of furniture, which happened to be the couch, in the living room, sighing loudly. Hoping nobody else was awake at the dorm at this time, he felt like ignoring his leadership and just feeling comfortable with himself. So he didn't even remove his coat - he just laid down and closed his eyes ready to drift off into the well heated room.

"What is the best leader doing in here so late?"

Jaebum didn't bother opening his eyes for he could recognize this person's voice wherever and whenever he heard it. It has been about six years since he'd known him anyway.

Jinyoung chuckled slightly sitting down and squeezing himself closer to the freezing leader's body.

"Why are you so cold," The younger spoke again, now way more worried, "Come on, take off your coat."

Jaebum groaned in frustration not moving. He seemed very reluctant to forcing his muscles any further.

"It's too late to be chic, Jaebum," Jinyoung rolled his eyes pushing his hyung so he could sit up, "Just stay awake for a bit longer. I'll take care of you, okay."

Despite the lack of energy, JB's brain seemed to never take a break. He kept replaying these few sentences in his head even minutes after the other boy had said them, never getting tired of the relaxing vibe they gave off. It always amazed him - the way Jinyoung spoke. It was as if his dongsaeng could convince everyone to do whatever he told them to. And Jaebum was a constant victim to this particular quality of the other.

"Here you go," The said boy came back into the room holding three different blankets and pilling them next to the leader, "I'll microwave a cup of milk for you to drink. Studies have shown that you'll fall asleep easier and more peaceful if you drink one cup of hot milk before you go to bed. Personally, I don't think this will work but let's give it a try."

Perfect.

That's the only thing Jaebum could make out from the words. That's the only thing he could see in Jinyoung right now. The way the dark haired boy tilted his head to the side when he was trying to remember something, the way his glasses slipped down only slightly and he kept pushing them up, the way his eyes sparkled as if he could never be tired. And Jaebum was sure he could never get tired of him.

"Are you even listening?..," The younger waved his hand in front of his hyung's face but the other didn't respond, "That's a no then."

Jinyoung sighed standing up and going to prepare the drink as promised, while the tired male observed him quietly. He couldn't take his eyes off as Jinyoung moved around, grabbing a medium-sized mug and pouring some milk in it. The peacefulness of the sounds coming from the microwave made the atmosphere very comfortable to the both of them.

Unknowingly, and while waiting for the two minutes to pass, the younger had joined him back on the couch.

"You really look out of it. Is something wrong?" Jinyoung questioned but Jaebum yet again didn't let out any sound, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. We can talk in the morning."

The male shuffled a bit, crawling to his right so he was now standing behind Jaebum. He let his legs hang from both sides of the leader's stiff body and placed his hands on top of the other's shoulder. As he moved in even motions massaging his muscles, Jaebum could practically feel the sleep clouding his vision as much as he didn't want to fall asleep right now. The gentleness of Jinyoung's fingers as he carefully pressed them against his back was beyond needed for the exhausted man.

"Let me get your milk and I'll be right back." Jinyoung whispered in his ear standing up and making most of the heat escape Jaebum in an unpleasant way.

In the blink of an eye the mug with the white liquid was set on the coffee table and the younger returned to his previous spot.

"Drink up." He ordered softly holding the cup close to the other's lips.

Jaebum did as requested and he ended up downing the whole thing desperate for Jinyoung's full attention. He couldn't stand the fact that the younger would probably have to beg him to drink every five minutes so he finished it one-shot.

"Do you want another one?" The boy asked putting the empty mug down.

Jaebum just shook his head and proceeded to stare at Jinyoung. He was a bit unsure of the reaction he might get if he did what he'd been wanting to do for a while now. The hyung didn't waste any more time doubting his choice as he snuggled into Jinyoung's lap. The other seemed a bit surprised at the sudden affection which the leader rarely showed but relaxed just as quick. He draped a blanket over both of them, smiling at the sight in front of him.

Truth to be told, Jinyoung was the only one to ever see Jaebum in such a position and they both liked keeping it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I post here so I don't really know how it works but let's just go with it


End file.
